Call Me Maybe
by Klainebows and Drarry
Summary: Blaine has seen the same guy everyday at the Lima Bean for a month now, but he hasn't had the guts to go up to him and get his number. So the Warblers give Blaine a helping hand in serenading him.


**Glee does not belong to me and neither does the song.**

**Woot! So this came over me some time ago, but I haven't been bothered to write it. But here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**Blaine has seen the same guy everyday at the Lima Bean for a month now, but he hasn't has the guts to go up to him and get his number. So the Warblers give Blaine a helping hand serenading him.**

The sun was shinning and the birds were chirping happily, all was well in the town of Lima and in particular the Lima Bean. Within the Lima Bean there were many happy couples sitting about, drinking their beverages contently while conversing quietly. Apart from the few single people scattered around the only thing that looked a bit out of place at the time was the large group of boys all in identical uniforms.

Blaine looked around, trying to be subtle in his inspections of the café. It was finally when his eyes landed on the person that was the reason that all the boys from the Warblers were here that he finally stopped fretting that the guy wouldn't arrive.

"Ok, so is this guy here yet?" Asked Wes, one of his best friends

"Yeah, over there, sitting next to the old couple" Blaine replied.

Wes turned around to get a better look and understood know why Blaine would be interested in this guy. He was pretty tall (taller than Blaine), were fashion label clothing that looked very expansive and he held himself proudly while he read his book.

Turning back around Wes looked at Blaine "So are we going to do this or not?"

"Yeah, yeah lets do this before he leaves" Blaine said.

"Alrighty then" Wes moved over to the large group of boys "Lets get this party started, it's to the guy over near the old couple reading the book"

The group nodded and began to hum the backing to the song gaining the attentions of most of the people in the café; Blaine opened his mouth and began to sing.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

The guy was now looking up and watching not really knowing what was going on.

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Blaine strutted over to the guy, as the chorus was about to begin so that he knew that the song was for him.

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

The guy was now blushing a very impressive shade of red.

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

The whole of the Lima Bean cheered loudly as the group finished the song. Blaine stood in front of guy.

"Hi! I'm Blaine"

"Kurt" the guy said once he got his blushing under control.

Blaine put his hand in his pockets, trying to quickly get something out of his pockets, once he got his hands out of his pocket; Blaine placed the paper on Kurt's table revealing his number that he had written on before starting the performance.

"So, um, call me, or text me sometime if you want to " Blaine stuttered nervously

"Yeah, I might just do that" Kurt said while blushing.

"Awesome, well, um, see you around sometime then"

"Yeah, see you"

And with that Blaine and the guys left the Lima Bean talking loudly while slapping Blaine on the back, leaving Kurt in their wake, blushing to the root of his hairline.

**END**


End file.
